


Frosted Cigars

by SilverScaler3000



Category: RWBY
Genre: (sort of), Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Grimm attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacqueline Schnee's A+ parenting, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, White Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: “You’re timing is impeccable as always, dear Neo,” Roman said, nudging Weiss with his cane to confirm she was indeed out cold, before bending down and swinging the heiress over his shoulder. “Next time though, could you at least try to be a little more gentle? You know I don’t like damaging the merchandise.”





	1. Precious Cargo

“Roman Torchwick,”

_Pant_

“You,”

_Pant_

“Have stolen from my family,”

**_Pant_ **

“For the last time!” Weiss proclaimed, trying desperately to catch her breath before anything else happened. Torchwick was in no better shape, although the fact he was lying on his back surely meant he was regaining his lost stamina and breath faster than she was.

Weiss glared down at him, standing tall as pride swelled in her chest at her accomplishment. After chasing him for over an hour, Weiss finally had him at her mercy, with Myrtenaster pointed directly at his throat. Originally team RWBY as a whole had been attempting to apprehend him, but members of the White Fang had gotten in their way. Weiss had been the only one to keep going, and now, half an hour later, here she was, with the Crime Lord of Vale at her feet.

Torchwick scowled at the rapier under his chin, before glancing back up at Weiss, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Alright, _princess_ ,” he said, making her scowl. “What exactly is it you intend to do? Kill me?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, seething. “Please, as if I’d  _ever_ sink to your level, Torchwick,” she said.

“Big talk from such a little lady,” he growled back.

“Enough!” she shouted, pressing the tip of her weapon to his neck. She felt a surge of satisfaction as his eyes widened in fear, and Weiss smiled wickedly down at him as she spoke.

“Once my team gets here you are going to jail, and then I’ll never have the displeasure of seeing your face _ever_ again.”

Torchwick chuckled, making the hair at the back of Weiss’s neck stand on end.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that  _just_ yet Ice Queen. I have a feeling you’re going to be seeing a lot of me. Neo?”

“Wha-”

Suddenly pain exploded behind her eyes, and before Weiss knew what was happening the world was spinning. As the floor came to meet her, she heard Torchwick laughing, and sense of foreboding and fear engulfed her as she closed her eyes, letting the world go blissfully black.

Meanwhile, Roman stood up and dusted himself off before walking over to Weiss’s unconscious body. “You’re timing is impeccable as always, dear Neo,” he said, nudging Weiss with his cane to confirm she was indeed out cold, before bending down and swinging her over his shoulder. “Next time though, could you at least  _try_ to be a little more gentle? You know I don’t like damaging the merchandise.”

Neo rolled her eyes at him, examining her parasol to make sure she hadn’t dented it on the girl's skull. Then she turned around and began walking towards the car she and Torchwick had placed in the parking lot beforehand, Roman following close behind. Opening the trunk they worked quickly, tying the heiress's hand and feet together before laying her unceremoniously in the truck and slamming it shut. They both then got into the car and drove off, disappearing into the night just as the rest of team RWBY finally caught up. They all paused, staring into the empty parking lot.

“Where did they go!?” Yang asked, her eyes searching desperately for any signs of her teammate or the criminal they had been chasing.

“Maybe we took a wrong turn?” Ruby offered, wincing at how unsure she sounded.

“No, their footprints led here!” Blake insisted. “They have to be-”

She paused, staring in horror at something a few feet ahead of her. Yang and Ruby looked in the direction her eyes were staring and gasped, all three of them running over to the object lying on the ground. Yang picked it up, examining Myrtenaster carefully, before glancing up in dismay at her teammates. “You don’t think-”

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, using her semblance to look around the corners of different buildings, screaming for her partner. “Weiss, Weiss where are you!?” she cried, stopping for a brief moment, listening for a reply. But only silence greeted her ears, filling her with dread.

Ruby felt sick, and she dropped to her knees, silent tears dripping down her nose and onto the hard pavement. “Weiss, Weiss, Weiss,” she murmured over and over again, shaking as she lifted her head to the sky, letting out a guttural scream.

“ **Weiss!** ”


	2. Morning Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Everything feels numb…_

That was the first thought that came to Weiss’s mind as consciousness slowly returned to her. She felt almost… floaty? But at the same time, she felt heavier than a Goliath. She wondered half-heartedly if she was dreaming, but pushed that thought aside as an icy chill spread across her body. Dreams never felt this realistic. The heiress shivered uncomfortably, wishing for her comforter. She may have been dubbed ‘Ice Queen’ by her friends and teammates, but that didn’t make her immune to the cold.

Groaning, she began opening her eyes, hesitant to look at the world around her. Her eyelids were glued shut, dust and dirt clinging to her skin, and Weiss had to blink a few times to get them to stop feeling sticky. She snapped them shut again tightly, however, when an unbearably bright light shined through them, interfering with her ability to think and making her nauseous on top of everything else. She repressed a groan, the foul taste of morning breath her tongue not helping her body’s apparent desire to throw up.

Why was she struggling to come to her senses? It was if her mind were made of thin air, she had absolutely nothing in her head to cling to as she clawed desperately for her memories. Vaguely, this reminded her of the time Yang had spiked her drink at Beacon’s Christmas party a little over two years ago. She had felt strange then too, almost as if she was in a weird sort of dreamscape where all her memories and emotions were fuzzy and disoriented. At least, they were until the alcohol had worn off the next morning, where she had woken up in team JNPR’s dorm.

Thankfully nowhere near Jaune’s bed.

Wincing at the memory Weiss slowly turned her thoughts back to the situation at hand, pain beginning to register with her again. The numbness that had invaded her body was receding as she regained full alertness, allowing discomfort to slip in and take over her senses. Clearly, her Aura was completely drained because, to put it simply,  _everything hurt like_ ** _hell_**.

Her arms, her legs, her stomach, and oh Gods, her  _head_. It felt like she’d been tossed from an airship and had landed on a block of cement. _Dust_ , why was everything this sore? Even her ears felt off, ringing so loudly she thought for sure it would drive her insane.

Stretching her limbs she was relieved to find that nothing was broken, but was disturbed as she slowly realized that the surface under her wasn’t her bed, or even the clean hardwood floor of her dorm room. It was cold, hard and unforgiving, like concrete. A second later she brushed the idea aside. Surely she was on the wooden floor of her dorm; she was just still dreaming. But then again, she reasoned with herself that Zwei would probably have started licking her face by now if that was the case. So no, she wasn’t in her dorm.

Then… where was she?

Carefully, Weiss tried to sit up, only to have her entire body scream in protest at even the smallest movements she made. She laid back down, her overwhelming nausea threatening to make her sick. She dared to crack her eyes open, and she winced. A single, pathetic, flickering bulb shone down on her, doing very little to light the rest of her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of tiny room, but how and why she was here she had no clue. The heiress shivered, wondering just where on Remnant she could possibly be.

 _Deep, cleansing breaths,_ she reminded herself. _Whatever’s going on, it’s nothing a Schnee can’t handle._

Looking up again her eyes gradually adjusted, letting her take in her surroundings. The room she was in appeared to be some sort of storage closet, with mold and dust clinging to its walls. She wrinkled her nose, hating the stench of stale air and her own unwashed body odor.

_How did I get-_

Weiss sat up abruptly and gasped, everything coming back to her almost abruptly.

She remembered how team RWBY had been out celebrating a successful week of finals at Beacon, knowing that they only had a year to go before graduation, when an alarm had gone off in a dust shop they had been walking past. Roman Torchwick had run out an instant later, members of the white fang following close behind. Weiss had started running after him as her teammates began engaging the White Fang, and then…

All of a sudden, her situation made perfect sense.

 _She had been_ **_kidnapped!_ **

She tried to stand up, but with her Aura  _this_ depleted, she couldn’t find the strength. “God’s damn it!” she snarled. “Grimm spawn, hells-”

At that moment, Weiss heard the very distinctive sound of a lock being turned. Fear overrode discomfort, and she made a panicked effort to stand but found herself back on the floor an instant later. The door began opening, its hinges screaming in protest, and Weiss nearly gave a shriek of her own as she saw who it was.

“Told you you’d be seeing me again, didn’t I princess?” Torchwick asked as he closed the door behind himself. He began walking towards her, smirking as she backed away in fear, stumbling on her knees until she hit the wall behind her. He stopped in front of her, smirking as she stared in horror up at him.

“ _Let it never be said that I don’t keep my promises to a lady._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Please Comment and Kudos, and feel free to check out my other works! I am going to be posting a new chapter of 'Tea and... Sugar?' shortly.
> 
> Read ya later!!!


End file.
